The present invention generally relates to a moving image (e.g., a video image) communication system, and more particularly to a moving image communication system having a transmitter for converting image data to a data packet which has a suitable format for transmission and transmitting the packet, and a receiver for receiving the packet data and for outputting data to a display (e.g., a monitor) by using the packet.